monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Succube
La Succube (サキュバス, Sakyubasu in giapponese, alternativamente scritto インマ, Inma, Succubus in inglese) è una delle specie di monster girls di [http://it.monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_Wikia Monster Girl Encyclopedia], creata da Kenkou Cross, rilasciata il 27 luglio 2008(?) e pubblicata su Monster Girl Encyclopedia I il 31 dicembre 2010. Appartiene alla Famiglia delle Succubi, Tipo Demone. Il suo numero identificativo è 1. Si tratta della specie tra le più predominanti nel [[Mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia|mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia]], la cui propria Energia Demoniaca si è legata a quelle di tutti i mostri del mondo, dall'Akaname allo Zombie, portando alla situazione attuale dei mostri grotteschi, feroci e sanguinari trasformati in figure femminili simil umane e dotate della stessa concupiscenza delle Succubi. Ciò ha posto la razza delle Succubi in cima alla gerarchia e a renderle le maggiori rappresentanti di tutti i mostri. L'attuale Signore dei Demoni è ella stessa una potente Succube, nonché la diretta responsabile del cambiamento metafisico dei mostri e dell'ordine delle cose. Altre Succubi note sono l'ex Eroina di Lescatie Wilmarina Noscrim e una Succube sposata che ha collaborato negli studi dello studioso errante come rappresentante della specie. Altre Succubi appaiono in svariate opere non canoniche, come ad esempio le protagoniste femminili del videogioco Succubus Heroine o Eristia Vitral (se trasformata in Succube) da Another Story of Fallen Maidens: Fallen Hero and the Magic Sword of Truth. Voce dall'Enciclopedia |-|IT= Un Demone Maggiore che possiede abilità estremamente potenti e che vive nei Reami Demoniaci, essi sono chiamati Succubi ("Inma"). Esse appaiono in vari luoghi in cerca di uomini umani anche al di fuori dei loro Reami Demoniaci. Alcune di loro hanno anche assunto forma umana e prendono residenza negli insediamenti umani. La maggior parte dei mostri che sono stati modificati nella forma di donna e hanno iniziato a nutrirsi di Energia Spirituale umana derivano dall'influenza del corrente Signore dei Demoni, tuttavia le Succubi hanno sempre avuto la forma di donna e si nutrono di Energia Spirituale già secoli fa. Al fine di soddisfare il desiderio di una grande varietà di tipi di uomini, vanno dall'avere corpi voluttuosi o al contrario avere forme di bambine i cui corpi non cresceranno mai. Nonostante le variazioni, tutte sono oscene, suscitando il desiderio degli uomini. Proprio come il loro aspetto può variare notevolmente, così lo è anche la loro personalità, ma ogni Succube ha in comune l'essere estremamente lussuriosa e il dedicarsi alla ricerca del piacere. thumb|left|I loro desideri non conoscono limiti rispetto ad altri mostri, sono desiderose di essere intime con l'uomo che amano. Hanno una magia potente, ma quasi tutta di essa viene usata per sedurre gli uomini. Ogni volta che ne trovano uno, usano incantesimi di fascino, i loro corpi splendidi e vari mezzi per sedurlo, e guadagnare l'Energia Spirituale attraverso il sesso. Ogni aspetto della Succube viene progettato per permetterle di disorientare gli uomini. Pochi, si dà il caso, sarebbero in grado di sfuggire alla loro tentazione, uomini che possiedono davvero una notevole forza di volontà. Dopo aver ottenuto l'Energia Spirituale, se vogliono un uomo in particolare, lo portano nella loro residenza in un Reame Demoniaco. Inoltre, esse attaccano pure le donne umane. In tal caso, vi riversano Energia Demoniaca nelle loro partner attraverso il sesso, e le trasformano in Succubi come loro. Gli esseri umani femminili appena nate in questa maniera sono chiamate Succubi Minori. Le Succubi possono anche trasformare gli uomini. Attraverso il rapporto sessuale, alla fine un uomo sarà pieno di Energia Demoniaca. Un tale uomo avrà accresciuto il desiderio sessuale, e produce una elevata quantità di Energia Spirituale da offrire alla Succube. Essi finiranno per diventare esseri estremamente lussuriosi verso le Succubi. Una volta che questo accade, non sono più normali esseri umani, ma esseri conosciuti come Incubus le cui vite sono alimentate dall'Energia Demoniaca acquisita attraverso il sesso con una Succube. Dopo essere diventati ciò, potrebbero non avere altra scelta che continuare ad avere rapporti con quei demoni per il resto dei loro giorni. L'attuale Signore dei Demoni, che ella stessa è una sorta di Succube, ha cambiato tutti i mostri dando loro forme femminili come le Succubi. Nell'età degli ex Signori dei Demoni, le Succubi occupavano il rango di mezzo nella razza dei demoni, ma grazie all'aumento di potere del Signore dei Demoni corrente, il rango delle Succubi è salito notevolmente. Grazie a questo fondamentale cambiamento, i valori dei mostri cambiarono, e fare sesso con gli esseri umani è diventato per loro la cosa più importante. Così le tecniche di seduzione e piacere verso gli uomini sono in gran parte divenute più preziose delle primarie abilità di combattimento. E in questo i mostri le riconoscono come superiori. Con l'influenza della Succube-Signore dei Demoni, le apparenze di tutti i mostri sono parecchio cambiate. Tutti i mostri malvagi e assetati di guerra sono ora diventati lascivi e lussuriosi. Quando per esempio gli Uomini Bestia vanno in calore, vanno in cerca di uomini umani. Molti mostri hanno cominciato a godere del sesso con gli umani per il piacere dello stesso, anche quando non è necessario per l'alimentazione e la riproduzione. Tutti questi cambiamenti sono fondamentalmente influenzati dal potere delle Succubi. Allo stato attuale, sarebbe giusto dire che esse sono le rappresentanti di tutti i mostri. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|EN= A greater demon possessing extremely powerful abilities that lives in Demon Realms, They are called Succubi. They appear in various places in search of human men even outside of Demon Realms. Some of them also assume a human form and take up residence in human settlements. The majority of the monsters that have changed into the form of a woman and begun feeding on human spirit energy have done so due to the influence of the current Demon Lord, however, the Succubi are a race that have always had the form of a woman and fed on spirit energy, even ages ago. In order to meet the desire of a wide variety of types of men, they range from having full, voluptuous bodies, to having bodies that stay like that of a child and never grow. Despite the variations, all are beautifully lewd, arousing the desire of men. Just as their appearance vary greatly, so too do their personalities, but what every Succubus has in common being extremely lustful and dedicated to the pursuit of pleasure. thumb|left|Their desires know no bounds compared to other monsters, they are eager to be intimate with the man they love. They have powerful magic, but nearly all of it is used for seducing men. Whenever they find a human man, they use charm spells, their gorgeous bodies, and various means to seduce him, and gain spirit energy through sex. Every aspect of the Succubus is designed to enable her to bewilder men. Few, if any, would be able to elude the temptation, save for those men who possess truly remarkable willpower. After gaining spirit energy, if they fancy a man, they’ll bring him back to their residence in a Demon Realm. Also, they do attack human women as well. In that case, they pour Demonic energy into their partners through sex, and change them into Succubi like themselves. Humans who have just barely been changed into Succubi are called Lesser-Succubi. Additionally, Succubi can transform men as well. Through intercourse with a Succubus, eventually a man will become full of Demonic energy. Such a man will have heightened sexual desire, and produce a high volume of spirit energy to offer to the Succubus. They end up becoming beings that are extremely lustful towards the Succubi. Once this happens, they are no longer normal humans, but beings known as Incubi whose very lives are fueled by the Demonic energy gained through sex with the Succubus. After becoming like this, one would be left with no choice other than to continue having intercourse with them for the rest of his days. Furthermore, the current Demon Lord who changed all of the monsters into having the form of a woman that is a kind of Succubus. In the era of the former Demon Lords, the Succubi where merely a medium ranked race of demons, but thanks to the rise of the current Demon Lord, the rank for all the Succubi has gone up greatly. When the current Demon Lord took over, the values of the monster changed, and having sex with humans became the most important thing. So techniques for seducing and pleasing men, and the like, have mostly become more valued than raw fighting abilities. That is why the monsters acknowledge them as superior. Through the influence of the Demon Lord, the appearances of all the monsters have greatly changed. All of the wicked and war-like monsters have instead become lewd, and lustful. When the Beastmen come into heat, they seek human men. Many of the monsters have started to enjoy intercourse with humans for the sheer pleasure of it, even when it isn’t necessary for feeding or reproduction. All of these changes were fundamentally influenced by the nature of the Succubi. At present, it would be fair to say that the Succubi are representative of all monsters. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|JP= * Succubus Notebook :Articolo principale: Succubus Notebook Succube/Italiano|IT Succube/Inglese|EN Sottospecie La specie delle Succubi presenta 18 sottospecie: 14 sue sottospecie, più 4 sottospecie delle sottospecie (sotto sottospecie). |-|Sottospecie= Alice Enhanced.png|Alice Alp 0.jpg|Alp Amazoness 0.jpg|Amazzone 286_demon_L.jpg|Demone Elf 0.jpg|Elfo Fairy 0.jpg|Fata Kejourou_L.jpg|Kejōrō Kunoichi_2.jpg|Kunoichi Lilim 0.jpg|Lilim Dwarf 0.jpg|Nano Nereid 0.jpg|Nereide Dark Priest 0.jpg|Sacerdote Oscuro Lesser Succubus 0.JPG|Succube Minore Vampire 0.jpg|Vampiro |-|Sotto sottospecie= dhampir.jpg|Dampiro (sottospecie del Vampiro) Dark Elf 0.jpg|Elfo Oscuro (sottospecie dell'Elfo) Leanan Sidhe 0.jpg|Leanan Sídhe (sottospecie della Fata) titania_L.jpg|Titania (sottospecie della Fata) Galleria immagini |-|Pagine dell'Enciclopedia= Succubus_book_profile.png|Pagina corrente inglese dell'Enciclopedia. succubus-japanese-1.jpg|Pagina corrente giapponese dell'Enciclopedia (quarta 4ª revisione). |-|Vecchie pagine dell'Enciclopedia= Succubus 1.JPG|Prima (1ª) revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. Succubus 2.jpg|Seconda (2ª) revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. Succubus 3.JPG|Terza (3ª) revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. Succubus 4.jpg|Quarta (4ª) revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. Succubus 5.JPG|Quinta (5ª) revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. |-|Extra Art= Succube/Moglie Succube|Moglie Succube Succube/Wilmarina Noscrim|Wilmarina Noscrim Succube/Eristia Vitral|Eristia Vitral Succube/Succubus Heroine|''Succubus Heroine'' Succube/Demonizer|''Demonizer'' Succube/Altre Succubi|Altre Succubi |-|Fan Artwork= Succube/Fan Artwork|Fan Artwork |-|Video= File:Demonizer - SO MUCH RAGE!!|''Demonizer - SO MUCH RAGE!!, dal canale YouTube NachoDogGaming. Ulteriori informazioni |-|Trivia= * Questa monster girl è basata su una 'Succuba, un demone femminile o entità sovrannaturale della mitologia ebraica e cristiana che appare nei sogni e prende la forma di una donna umana, al fine di sedurre gli uomini, di solito attraverso l'attività sessuale. La controparte maschile è l'Incubo. Le tradizioni religiose sostengono che il sesso ripetuto con una Succube può provocare il deterioramento della salute o addirittura la morte. ** Nella traduzione della wiki si è scelta la denominazione di "Succube". In realtà i termini giusti sarebbero "Succubo" e "Succuba", ma oggigiorno è stato notato che in Italia nessuno utilizza nel modo corretto tali termini per identificarle e si dice comunemente "Succube". Si preferisce mantenere così perché funzionale nell'epoca corrente, piuttosto che la denominazione classica. Il plurale "Succubi" funziona sia al maschile che al femminile, ma sempre oggigiorno si preferisce menzionarle col genere femminile. E in generale, quando i mostri citano "La '''Succube" senza un nome che lo precede, fanno riferimento al Signore dei Demoni attuale. *** "Sakyubasu" (サキュバス) è una traslitterazione katakana della parola inglese "Succubus" e della parola italiana "Succube", ma anche "Inma" (インマ) è una parola giapponese che significa "Succubus"/"Succube". A volte Kenkou Cross si riferisce anche ad altri Demoni tipo l'Imp come "Inma". * Attualmente la Famiglia delle Succubi presenta più sottospecie di qualsiasi altro mostro: 19 (15 tra l'originale e le sue sottospecie, più 4 sotto sottospecie). ** La maggior parte delle sottospecie della Famiglia delle Succubi non esistevano in precedenza nell'età degli ex Signori dei Demoni, in seguito nacquero nuove sottospecie o vennero corrotte altre razze. *** Solo nove (9) delle sottospecie della Famiglia delle Succubi non presentano dei tratti fisici demoniaci. Essi sono l'Elfo, l'Elfo Oscuro, la Fata, la Kejōrō, la Leanan Sídhe, il Nano, la Nereide, la Titania e il Dampiro. * Visto che l'Energia Demoniaca presente nell'atmosfera dei Reami Demoniaci, nei mostri, nei prodotti ortofrutticoli e artigianali di quel tipo proviene dal Signore dei Demoni attuale, la trasformazione in Succube è molto diffusa e comune tra i mostri. ** Tecnicamente parlando, per via dell'Energia Demoniaca della Succube-Signore dei Demoni fusa con le loro Energie Demoniache, donando loro un aspetto femminile umano, la resistenza sovrumana, la capacità di assorbire l'Energia Spirituale degli esseri umani e convertirla in Energia Demoniaca e l'estrema concupiscenza, tutti i mostri sono effettivamente delle Succubi. * Il Signore dei Demoni si presume appartenere a una sottospecie di Succube molto rara, caratterizzata dai capelli e i tratti demoniaci bianchi e un potere magico particolarmente alto. Tali caratteristiche sono state trasmesse nelle figlie, le Lilim. * Una medicina creata con l'Energia Demoniaca delle Succubi, nota come "Succubus Nostrum" o "elisir segreto della Succube", permette ai mostri di trasformare i loro mariti in Incubus il più rapidamente possibile. * Non è chiaro se la conversione da donna a Succube Minore sia solo per le Succubi o sia anche comune con altre esponenti della famiglia delle Succubi. O se la maggior parte delle varietà di monster girls presenti uno stato simile a quello di Succube Minore (la cosa sembra evidente con Yōko, Inari e Kitsune-tsuki). ** In Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens, nel caso di Wilmarina Noscrim, Druella la convertì direttamente ad una Succube e non ad una Succube Minore. La spiegazione a tale cambiamento è dovuta al fatto che la Lilim]] abbia usato maggiore Energia Demoniaca riversata su Wilmarina, abbastanza per farne di lei una Succube completa. * Anche se viene indicata come una Succube, l'aspetto di Kei Inui del videogioco eroge Succubus Heroine la fa assomigliare ad un Lupo Mannaro. ** Questo potrebbe indicare che possa esistere un'altra sottospecie di Succube, seppure non canonica. * Nelle note di Kenkou CrossAsk.fm Q&A's, Ambientazione * Domanda 5: "È chiaro che solo le '''Succubi' nasceranno ora, ma c'erano persone considerate un Cambion (una razza a metà tra un umano e una Succube o Incubus) durante il sistema precedente? Qualcosa di simile a un Dampiro.https://ask.fm/k_cross/answer/113144570453 * '''Risposta': "No. Non c'erano. Non è perché il fatto che solo i mostri nati tra gli esseri umani e mostri sia qualcosa del sistema attuale, ma si tratta di un del sistema del [[Ex Signori dei Demoni|Signore dei Demoni precedente]], quindi, anche allora solo i mostri nascevano. non è mai esistito il Cambion (essere frutto di un uomo umano e una '''Succube') nel mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia, neanche in tempi precedenti all'ascesa della Succube a Signore dei Demoni. Si tratta di un sistema metafisico presente fin dalle origini e dai tempi ex Signori dei Demoni precedenti, quindi sarebbero nate comunque delle Succubi. ** Sempre nelle note di Kenkou Cross, nell'età degli ex Signori dei Demoni le Succubi stupravano gli esseri umani in allevamenti appositi per cibarsi delle loro energie, per scopo procreativo o per corruzione demoniaca. In alcuni casi comunque finivano per accoppiarsi con gli uomini dopo essersene affezzionate e innamorate di questi.Ask.fm Q&A's, Ambientazione, Domanda 6: Alcune domande in arrivo dopo aver letto la risposta precedente. Perché, ci sono stati degli allevamenti tenuti dalle razze con gli esseri umani durante il sistema precedente?https://ask.fm/k_cross/answer/114356912725 "Se è solo per avere figli, poi i mostri normalmente hanno rapito delle ragazze umane per il loro allevamento, o maschi nel caso della Lamia e le Arpie... o qualcosa del genere. Naturalmente, non c'era amore coinvolto in questo e gli esseri umani normalmente verrebbero mangiati dopo che il bambino è nato. Tuttavia, ci sono casi fortunati in cui nel mostro si risvegliavano i sentimenti di amore e di affetto e si univa con l'umano come qualcosa di simile a una coppia sposata. Sembra che questo sia spesso accaduto con i tipi vicino agli esseri umani, come i Vampiri, le '''Succubi', iTipi Bestia, come la Lamia e le Arpie, o con i mostri di alto rango, come i Draghi o il Bafometto." * Nell'età degli ex Signori dei Demoni, le '''Succubi' occupavano il grado di mezzo tra i mostri, ma oggigiorno sono in cima ai ranghi di mostri, lodate per la loro lussuria e le loro tecniche di seduzione e di erotismo. ** E la loro influenza e pensiero erotici si è trasmessa in tutti i mostri, in molti e svariati campi di conoscenza e pratica. * La Succube è il 1º mostro ad apparire in Monster Girl Encyclopedia, il 1º su Monster Girl Encyclopedia I e il 28° rilasciato sul sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. * Lo studioso errante aveva in precedenza studiato e scritto nel dettaglio le Succubi in Succubus Notebook, testo breve pubblicato prima della stesura di Monster Girl Encyclopedia I. * Vi si possono notare delle incertezze tra le date di rilascio delle immagini sul sito di Kenkou Cross. Ufficialmente, sembra che la Succube sia stata rilasciata il 27 luglio 2008, seguita da due (2) aggiornamenti grafici, rispettivamente l'8 aprile 2009 e il 4 marzo 2008. Tuttavia, vi sono due (2) incongruenze, di data e di immagine. Il secondo (2º) aggiornamento di immagine è stato datato con una data di molto precedente persino alla data di rilascio originale; questo fa supporre quindi che in realtà il 4 marzo 2008 sia la vera data di rilascio ufficiale, e le altre quelle di aggiornamento. Anche per quale data vengono associate le immagini è incongruente, basandosi sull'evoluzione dello stile grafico di Kenkou Cross. La prima (1ª) immagine della revisione inglese in realtà dovrebbe essere la seconda (2ª) immagine della moglie Succube dopo il primo (1º) aggiornamento, e la seconda (2ª) immagine della revisione inglese dovrebbe essere l'immagine originale rilasciata. Non è dato sapere chiarimenti su tali incertezze e incongruenze, riportate qui su MGE Wiki. ** Altro aggiornamento grafico, oltre che un'estensione del profilo originale, è stato pubblicato su Succubus Notebook il 13 agosto 2017 al Comiket 92. *** Canonicamente parlando, però, è giusto precisare che l'artwork più recente è ben più elaborata rispetto all'artwork ufficiale presentata su Monster Girl Encyclopedia I, creando un'incongruenza temporale dello sviluppo tra le rappresentazioni grafiche "ad opera" dello studioso errante. * Nel videogioco Demonizer, il personaggio giocabile viene indicato come una Succube, ma tuttavia lo sprite usato per il personaggio ricalca l'aspetto di un Imp (precisamente, la moglie Imp). * Nelle opere non legate a Monster Girl Encyclopedia a cui Kenkou Cross ha collaborato graficamente (e quindi includendo opere di quegli autori e artisti collaboratori che abbiano per tema le monster girls) vi sono delle Succubi o personaggi che ricoprono tale ruolo/specie. Per le descrizioni di questi personaggi e differenze con le Succubi di Kenkou Cross, andare nella sezione "Confronti". * La Succube di Kenkou Cross è citata nella voce Succubus di 1d4chan. |-|Succubi conosciute= ;Canoniche * L'individuo sposato di questa specie che si è prestato di collaborare alle ricerche dello studioso errante * Il Signore dei Demoni corrente * Wilmarina Noscrim * La fondatrice della pasticceria "Tricoromille"Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens. * Una [[Vittima (moglie Succube)|giovane neo Succube]] trasformata dalla prima Succube in questo elenco * Una ex ragazza del villaggio umana * Una avventuriera umana perdutasi nel Reame Demoniaco e presumibilmente trasformatasi in Succube * Due (2) ex Eroine arrivate al cospetto del Signore dei Demoni e da questi trasformate in Succubi * Probabilmente, la ragazza immagine che si ciba di Frutti della Corruzione ;Non canoniche * Una soldatessa di Lescatie che ammira Wilmarina''Short Story - Until She Falls. * Asuna Yumemiya/AstarothSuccubus Heroine. * Saluta Sims/Leviathan * Riri Yomari/Lilim * Kei Inui/Cerberus * Enishi Isami/Berit * Una '''Succube' protagonista''Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: Diary of the Age of Monster Love. * Una '''Succube' (sconosciuto se da un videogioco o da una dōjinshi)Qui troverete le immagini non censurate della suddetta Succube: http://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=945687, http://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=945688, http://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=945689, http://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=936114. * Eristia VitralAnother Story of Fallen Maidens: Fallen Hero and the Magic Sword of Truth, se mostrizzata in Succube. * La Succube ex principessa di un regno umano, che però appare come un Imp nello spriteDemonizer ** Le eventuali donne umane mostrizzate dall'ex principessa |-|Confronti= Succube/Monster Girl Quest|''Monster Girl Quest'' Succube/Okayado|Okayado Succube/Altro|Altro Media La specie delle Succubi e le sue esponenti sono apparse o menzionate nei seguenti media: |-|Canonici= ;Libri * Monster Girl Encyclopedia I * Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens * Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II * Monster Girl Encyclopedia II * Succubus Notebook * Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire ;Merchandise * Distintivi (1ª Serie) * Figures ;Altro * Sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross |-|Semi-canonici= ;Libri * Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: Diary of the Age of Monster Love * Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: Fallen Brides * Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: The Imperator Doesn't Sleep * Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide - Side I: Dragonia ;Videogiochi * Succubus Heroine * Another Story of Fallen Maidens: Fallen Hero and the Magic Sword of Truth * Momomuraisahazu! - 7 days spent with demon daughter - * Demonizer Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= * (JP) [http://kurobine.sakura.ne.jp/mamonogirllover/zukan/succubus/page.shtml Succubus (サキュバス)], Sito di Kenkou Cross. * (EN) Succubus, MGE Wiki. * (EN) Succubus+Book Profilo+Succubus Notebook, Monster Girls Redux. * (IT) Succubo, Wikipedia. * (EN) Succubus, Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. * (EN) Succubus, MGE, 1d4chan. * (IT) Succubus Notebook, Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wikia. * (EN) Succubus Notebook, MGE Wiki. * (JP) [https://e-hentai.org/g/1109287/380d196e9d/ (C92) Kurobinega (Kenkou Cross), Mamono Musume Zukan Chousa Kiroku Succubus Note], E-Hentai. * (JP) [https://hitomi.la/galleries/1109287.html Monster Girl Encyclopedia Succubus Notebook], Hitomi.la. * (JP) [https://nhentai.net/g/206906/ (C92) Kurobinega (Kenkou Cross), Mamono Musume Zukan Chousa Kiroku Succubus Note], nHentai. * (KO) [https://e-hentai.org/g/1109289/3df7fb069e/ (C92) Kurobinega (Kenkou Cross), Mamono Musume Zukan Chousa Kiroku Succubus Note], E-Hentai. * (KO) [https://hitomi.la/galleries/1109289.html Monster Girl Encyclopedia Succubus Notebook], Hitomi.la. * (IT) Diavolo, Okayado Wiki. * (EN) Devil, Daily Life With A Monster Girl Wiki. * (IT) Succubi, Monster Girl Quest Ita Wiki. * (EN) Categoria:Succubi, MonsterGirlQuest Wiki. |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Demoni Categoria:Famiglia delle Succubi Categoria:Lettera S Categoria:Mamono Categoria:Reame Demoniaco Categoria:Specie principali Categoria:Tipo Demone